


In Your Dreams

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tear Rating: 8/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Gabriel pops in to check on the Winchesters after escaping Metatron and after noticing Sam really enjoying whatever dream he's having, he can't resist popping into his head to see what it is. What he finds surprises him and he can't resist the urge to play along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is making very ominous noises so I can't promise it won't die on me any moment now, so if I stop updating for a bit that's why. I'm working on figuring out a backup until I can buy a new one, but no guarantees.

Ever since Gabriel had escaped from Metatron, he had been trying his best to keep his distance from the Winchesters. Dying for Sam Winchester once had been enough, and he knew himself well enough to know that if he let himself get close again, he wouldn’t be able to resist throwing himself on the sacrificial altar of the next thing that threatened the hunter. He fully considered this a second chance at life and he had no intention of throwing it away again. 

That resolve lasted quite a while. Almost a year, actually, before he just had to check in on Sam. He couldn’t resist anymore. He would do it while the hunter was sleeping and he would never know any better then he could leave and get the whole idea out of his head. When he popped into the room and found Sam in the middle of what was obviously a sex dream judging by his raging hard-on and the way he was squirming in the bed, Gabriel smirked. That was just what he needed. To see what sort of debauchery the hunter dreamed about. If the whole sleeping with a demon and drinking her blood thing was any indication, it would cool him down considerably. Even if it wasn’t, seeing Sam with someone else, knowing that he dreamed of someone else, would help on its own. 

Gabriel snapped himself into the dream invisibly only to blink in shock for a moment as he was faced with a perfect replica of himself…on a stripper pole…in a full strip club…with Sam in the front row. Well this was surprising. Gabriel watched as Sam’s dream version of him loosened his tie as he swung his hips around and Gabriel couldn’t help but snort. Please. He could do so much better than that. He replaced the image without anyone being any the wiser and proceeded to show what he could do. If asked, he would say it was because he didn’t want anyone thinking he was so unskilled. Not even Sam in his dreams. He wouldn’t admit, even to himself, that the real reason was because he wanted to see Sam’s eyes burning with lust for him. He wanted to know what Sam’s hands felt like on his body. He wondered how far this dream would go before the hunter woke up, and wouldn’t admit to hoping it went all the way. 

Gabriel, very slowly, finished removing the tie that the dream had started to loosen, as he undulated his body, going to his knees on the floor, locking eyes with Sam and tossing him the discarded white tie. He was rather annoyed that he was in a white suit. He much preferred something more colorful, or even black over white. White reminded him too much of his angelic heritage, not to mention didn’t look so great with his coloring, at least in his own opinion. He didn’t dare risk changing too much and potentially cluing Sam in on the fact that something was up. If Sam’s dreams wanted him in white, then he would deal. 

Thankfully, Gabriel’s shoes were already off or maneuvering the pole would be a little more difficult. He raised his leg high, over his head, and wrapped his ankle around the pole, giving a spin as he started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, loving the catcalls of the crowd, but loving Sam’s blistering stare even more. Another bonus about him taking over instead of the illusion, Sam would get to see everything accurately rather than whatever portrayal his mind decided to dream up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how Sam saw him. He would much rather give him the real deal. By the time his shirt was unbuttoned, he was already rock hard and couldn’t resist reaching down to rub himself a bit, throwing that into the show he was giving, of course. He saw Sam’s eyes shoot down to his waist and the hunter was nearly drooling already. Gabriel couldn’t resist his smirk. He had barely gotten started. 

He pulled out all his best dance moves, perfectly designed for maximum seduction as he slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders revealing his toned shoulders and chest and softer, but no less attractive stomach. He could see how badly Sam wanted to touch him, but he kept his distance. For now. He had every intention of driving the hunter absolutely insane before allowing him to touch. Plus, he really wanted to show off a bit. It had been a long time since he’d danced like this and he was really getting off on the attention, even if only one of the watchers was actually real. His hair had been perfectly slicked back, likely to go with the suit, but now that the suit was half off, Gabriel raised his hand to run through his hair, mussing it up, while his other hand ran enticingly down his body. It was joined by the first hand and they met in the middle, pressing his pants tightly against his erection, giving a perfect view of the outline and he noticed Sam squirming in his seat, trying not to touch himself. 

Finally, he popped the button on his pants, sliding them low on his hips, but not taking them any farther yet, as he continued his dance, using the pole liberally and showing off how limber he was. At one point he had the pole between his knees and leaned back, putting his hands on the floor with his back in a perfect arch, which had the added bonus of his hard length jutting straight up in the air. He lifted one of his hands off the floor running it down his chest and stomach before wrapping around it and pumping it a few times before he continued moving his hand up, grabbing hold of the pole and pulling himself up and swinging around so that his back was to it, his hand over his head as he moved up and down, gyrating the whole time and his other hand, oh so slowly, pulled his zipper down revealing the hint of his red shorts. 

It only took a few thrusts of his hips before his pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them with practiced ease, leaving himself only in his bright red boxers and making his leaking erection much more prominent. He easily noticed the wet spot in the front of Sam’s pants telling him that he was leaking nearly as much, maybe even had already cum and he resolved himself to pay more attention to the hunter and his reactions. He didn’t want to miss a thing. Now that his legs were unencumbered by pants, he was free to use the pole more completely, and he climbed to the top before wrapping his legs around it, hanging upside down, using one hand to hold onto the pole below him, facing out to the crowd, and then loosened his grip enough to slide down, spinning slowly as he did and rubbing himself through his shorts. 

His hand hit the ground, and the other quickly joined it to steady himself as he let go with his legs and landed with them spread wide, his ass to the crowd and he reached up and literally ripped his boxers off, as Sam gasped in awe. Gabriel reached his hands up to pull his ass cheeks even farther apart, giving a perfect view of his tight hole, aimed right at Sam and between Gabriel’s archangel hearing and how closely he was paying attention to Sam, he heard the whimper from the hunter. One of his hands went back around to his cock, pulling it so it was angled down as he stroked a few times and then smirked as he tilted his head and opened his mouth to catch the pre-cum that was dripping down and he heard Sam moan as he lost the battle with touching himself and one of his hands moved to his lap. 

Gabriel danced for a few more minutes, showing off his moves, before he sauntered over to Sam, straddling his lap. Before he could blink, Sam’s hands were above his head, strapped to the pole behind him, and Gabriel blinked a second in surprise. He hadn’t done that. It seemed that Sam wanted the full lap dance experience. That or he just liked being restrained. Or both. Gabriel smirked again. He would give Sam a little while to get even more worked up…if possible…before giving him the ‘gift’ of letting him touch. His lips ghosted over Sam’s, so lightly they were almost not even there as he moved forward to nibble on his ear as his hips moved over Sam’s lap, just barely putting any pressure there and teasing him mercilessly, retreating every time his hips bucked up for more. 

Gabriel wasn’t sure if he was supposed to know Sam in this scenario, so he refrained from speaking for the moment, as he danced in Sam’s lap, switching between using the pole behind him for leverage, and the hunter’s tie. Gabriel’s aching cock was rubbing against Sam’s stomach and chest, rubbing his juices all over him. It was a good thing Gabriel had iron self-control otherwise this would have all been over a long time ago. As it was, Gabriel wasn’t sure how much longer he could drag it out so he ran a hand down Sam’s chest, stopping over his stomach as he whispered huskily in his ear, “You want more, sexy?”

“Oh…fuck…yes,” Sam gasped out, bucking his hips up in invitation and Gabriel wasted no time opening the hunters pants and pulling his cock out, pumping it a few times and using the pre-cum to slick it up before lining it up with his hole and dropping hard on it, pulling a loud exclamation of pure pleasure from Sam who was now struggling in his restraints. Gabriel reached up and undid them and suddenly Sam’s hands were everywhere, as Gabriel continued moving his hips the same way he had when he was dancing and Sam was quickly coming undone. 

Gabriel himself was teetering on the edge ever since he felt Sam filling him up and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off now. Hell, just feeling Sam blow would probably do it, but he desperately wanted to feel Sam’s hand wrapped around him anyway, so as their movements started getting more frantic, Gabriel took Sam’s hand and moved it down to his cock and as the hunter took the hint and started stroking, he was slamming his hips up into Gabriel as the archangel’s hand wrapped in his tie for leverage and he met him thrust for thrust. Sure enough, as soon as he felt Sam blow with a loud cry he couldn’t hold on anymore either as he felt the most intense orgasm of his life wash over him. Seeing Sam covered in his cum, even as high as his face and hair was nearly enough to get him going again, but before he got much more than a glimpse of the sight, the edges of the scene were starting to fade away and he suddenly found himself back in their motel room before he disappeared. 

Sam woke and grimaced at the sticky mess in his shorts. It had been a long time since he’d had a wet dream. He glanced over at Dean to see that he was still asleep and let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for Dean to know about this. He silently slipped into the bathroom and started the shower. Thankfully it was early enough that being awake wouldn’t be too suspicious. Now that he was safe from recrimination, his mind kept going back to the dream. That was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He could almost feel Gabriel’s tight heat around him still. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would really feel like that. If Gabriel could really move like that. If Gabriel’s skin was as soft and muscles as toned as they had been in the dream. 

He didn’t usually remember his dreams, but wouldn’t be surprised if he dreamt of Gabriel often. He wouldn’t even have been surprised if he had frequent sex dreams about the dead archangel. He certainly occupied his waking thoughts enough. As it was, he just thanked his lucky stars that he had been able to remember this dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel appeared back in his apartment and plopped on his couch, still breathing heavily as he let his head fall back and tried to sear the memory of the entire night into his mind. Once he was calmer, he knew that he had screwed up. That whole thing was a mistake. A big one. He never should have let himself get so close. It must have been the fact that he missed dancing so much. That thought in mind, he flew over to the premier gay club in the Netherlands where he used to dance often. The manager was more than happy for him to make a comeback, and quickly signed him up to dance that night. Gabriel had been one of their most popular dancers before his unfortunate run in with Luci. Gabriel could have bet money on the fact that the manager would immediately take to announcing his grand return, and he would have made a mint if he had. It wasn’t five minutes after he walked out the door that the main page of the website had a big picture of him right in the center with the announcement. It took about twenty minutes for him to be added to the sign out front. 

That evening, Gabriel showed up at the club and headed into the dressing room with the other dancers of the night. Only two of them still remembered Gabriel from six years ago, the rest being new. Even they had heard stories about him though and were shocked that he actually showed back up. One of them was a little annoyed. He had been the headliner before this morning. Gabriel ignored the dark looks from him and talked gregariously with the others as he stripped down and started oiling himself up, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the costumes they had. Gabriel never danced with a gimmick. He wouldn’t be caught dead dressed as a cop or a firefighter or something ridiculous like that. He always started as the picture of sophistication. There was something about it that made people really lose their shit when it fell it away. It was much like where Sam had started him last night, but without the white and the slicked back hair. 

Gabriel did want to have some sort of holdover from the dream though, despite the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to dance in white, but silver he could do. A dark shimmery silver. He added black glitter to his oil covering his whole body and put on the silver suit before he started warming up, waiting his turn. As the headliner, he wouldn’t come out until eleven and he would dance for an hour before the newbies would close out the rest of the night once people would likely be too drunk to care what they were seeing anymore. When he hit the stage, it was like he had never left. He showed up everyone else within the first few minutes of his show and had the audience eating out of his hands. While he was still just as hard as he’d been dancing for Sam, he was far more in control of himself. The attention would always be a huge turn on for him. 

Even in his heyday though, he still rarely slept with the patrons, and tonight was no different. He wasn’t really in the mood, despite appearances. He knew that anyone he slept with tonight would be compared to Sam, and not very favorably, so he didn’t bother. He ended up regretting that later though when he once again ended up Sam’s dream, unable to resist going. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was a frequent topic of Sam’s dreams and if he would be two nights in a row. Sure enough, as soon as he appeared, he saw himself shove Sam against the wall in a crowded bar, and his erection that had just barely started to go away after his dance, was back with a vengeance. Seemed Sammy not only liked it rough, but was a bit of a secret exhibitionist himself. 

Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers and replaced Sam’s dream version of himself just as the dream pinned Sam’s hands to the wall over his head. Gabriel bit Sam’s lip roughly and the hunter moaned as Gabriel plundered his mouth with his tongue, pressing himself tightly against him. Sam struggled against his grip, but Gabriel help firm which just seemed to turn Sam on even more. Gabriel could imagine that a big guy like him didn’t get dominated much, and definitely not so effortlessly. Gabriel used his other hand that wasn’t holding onto Sam’s wrists, and literally ripped Sam’s t-shirt off of him and it landed on the floor in three pieces, driving Sam even higher as his struggles took on new life and he was kissing Gabriel like his life depended on it. 

Gabriel pulled his lips away from Sam’s with some effort and moved to the hunter’s neck and shoulders with hard sucks and sharp bites while his free hand relieved Sam of his pants amongst the catcalls of the other bar patrons. He then moved to his own pants and pulled out his hard cock before pushing Sam to his knees and shoving himself in the hunter’s mouth and holy fuck he was about to blow already. He kept a good grip on Sam’s wrists even as his other hand wrapped in the hunter’s hair as Gabriel fucked his mouth hard and fast as Sam whimpered and moaned around his cock. He couldn’t get the sight from last night out of his head though so he didn’t cum in Sam’s mouth. When he felt himself spilling over, his hand in Sam’s hair pulled his head back and he pulled out of the hunters mouth, spilling himself all over Sam’s face and hair. Sam did manage to catch some in his mouth hungrily and Gabriel just held him there for a good long while, taking in the sight of Sam, completely naked, covered in cum, on his knees, cock clearly aching for attention as he squirmed and panted looking for relief. 

Once he had his fill of the sight, and could already feel himself starting to get turned on again, he pulled Sam to his feet and spun him to face the wall, pulling his hips back, still holding his wrists, and he slid a finger deep inside the hunter, and Sam immediately started pressing himself back for more. Gabriel pulled his finger out and slapped Sam’s ass hard telling him to be still. Sam whimpered needfully, but did as he was told as Gabriel slid his finger back in, dick still hanging out of his pants. He could see the moisture from Sam’s cock dripping onto the floor as he was still completely untouched. If Sam wanted to be dominated, Gabriel could definitely do that. He would have entered the hunter unprepared, but he was afraid that the roughness of that might wake Sam up, so he took a few minutes to prep the hunter. That also gave his own cock time to recover. He had just inserted the third finger, pumping hard when a litany of broken pleas started falling from Sam’s lips. “Please…fuck me…god…now…in me…please,” Sam whimpered. 

Gabriel slicked himself up and slammed in with a stuttered moan of his own as he bit hard into the back of Sam’s shoulder before whispering in his ear. “Hands flat on the wall and don’t move them,” he ordered, waiting until Sam nodded before he let go of Sam’s wrists and the hunter followed his instructions. Both of his hands went to Sam’s hips, pushing him forward and pulling back in time with Gabriel’s thrusts, but he still didn’t touch Sam. He wanted Sam to come just from his cock. If he didn’t, then Gabriel would be nice and get him off, of course, but he wasn’t going to touch him until then. At the same time as he was pounding into the hunter his teeth were attacking his neck and shoulders. 

He sped up the pace as he could feel himself about to blow again and Sam’s hands were twitching like they were trying to go to his cock, but Gabriel growled at him, “Don’t…move.” Sam whimpered desperately and when Gabriel exploded inside him, Sam let out his own keening cry as he came along with him, painting the wall in white. Before Gabriel even had a chance to come down from his high, the edges of the scene were blurring again, and he was back in his own apartment. 

Sam woke, once again, with wet shorts, and he couldn’t believe that he’d just had wet dreams two nights in a row. Once was bad enough, but honestly. He wasn’t a kid anymore. That dream had just been so incredibly hot. He couldn’t believe that he had blown like that without even being touched in the dream, not to mention it turned him on so much that he blew in real life too. It was crazy. Like last night, the dream had felt so real. So much so that he was surprised that his ass wasn’t sore, and he actually felt his face and hair for signs of Gabriel’s cum, that obviously wasn’t there. The thought just made him ache even more for Gabriel though. He had never forgiven himself for getting the archangel killed, and he had never forgiven himself for not acting on his feelings for him either. If only things had been different.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel paced his apartment running a hand through his hair in frustration. He shouldn’t have gone back. It was stupid and reckless and he was getting in far too deep. He wouldn’t go back again. He couldn’t. He knew though, even as he was making that vow to himself, that it was one he wouldn’t be able to keep. Maybe if he just kept it to Sam’s dreams. If he still stayed away from him in the real world. Maybe that would be okay. He knew he was grasping at straws and that it was futile, but he had to try. He couldn’t just let himself give in. 

By midday he had decided that maybe if he wore himself out before nighttime, he might be able to resist. He pulled out his little black book and arranged a huge orgy for that afternoon. It only took him about an hour to get ten confirmed and three more maybes. His orgies were legendary after all, as were his skills. By the time people started arriving two hours later, he had transfigured his apartment into a lightly wooded area with a giant hot tub right in the center big enough for twenty people to fit comfortably. He was already naked and lounging in the hot tub and was quickly joined by others as soon as they arrived. 

What followed was a type of debauchery that only Loki could create and it lasted well into the night. Miraculously, there were no injuries though, which was a first for one of his parties. It showed that his heart wasn’t really in it. Nevertheless, it was nearly midnight before the party broke up, and everyone was exhausted and well sexed out. Well…almost everyone. Gabriel told himself that he was only going to see if Sam was dreaming about him again. He had no intention of getting involved again. He was fully sated right now, and had no need for more. 

That thought lasted until he entered Sam’s dream and found his breath taken away. It seemed that while Sam did like being dominated, he also liked doing the dominating. At least he was assuming that Sam was supposed to be the taker in this scene. It took place in a library. One that would be very familiar to Gabriel if he had ever seen the bunker’s library. Gabriel was walking around putting books on the shelves, and he was wearing a sweater vest and thick black rimmed glasses. He replaced his dream self as he was bending down to put some books on the bottom shelf and Sam was suddenly behind him, pressing his already hard cock against Gabriel’s ass and the archangel bit back the moan that nearly escaped. He was really going to have fun with this one. 

Gabriel considered for a moment how to play this and decided that he should go with shy and demure so he jumped at the contact and spun around looking nervously at Sam who was already shirtless. Gabriel was only partially acting as he stared at Sam’s chest before drawing his eyes up to the hunter’s that were staring at him with undisguised lust. “So beautiful,” Sam whispered in awe, as he reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Gabriel’s ear as he leaned in to kiss him. As Gabriel started getting into it, the kiss quickly changed from soft and sweet to hard and demanding, and Gabriel just took it. 

As his hands started roaming over Sam’s back, the hunter grabbed his wrists and slammed them into the bookcase on either side of his head grinding himself into Gabriel who bit his lip to keep from giving a needy whimper. As much as he loved taking control sometimes, he also liked it rough and dominating too and Sam was pushing all his buttons as he shifted Gabriel’s hands up so that he could hold them in one hand while the other tangled in his hair and snapped his head back. Sam trailed a series of hard bites up the archangel’s throat before capturing his lips in a hard kiss, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and Gabriel couldn’t hold back his moan this time, even as he was shoved to his knees and felt Sam’s hard cock hitting the back of his throat almost before he registered the change. Sam had let go of his arms with the change and Gabriel started to reach up to take his glasses off before they got in the way, but Sam grabbed his wrist again as soon as his hand made contact. “No. Leave them on,” he said huskily. 

Gabriel did as he was told, resisting the urge to smirk. Sam liked the glasses huh? He might have to remember that someday. He started giving the best blow job he could manage and that was really saying a lot. It wasn’t long before Sam couldn’t keep his feet under him anymore and pushed Gabriel back so he was lying on the floor and Sam was on his knees over him, fucking his mouth, leaving Gabriel no choice but to take it, not that he was complaining in the slightest. He would never try something like that with a human that needed to breathe and had a gag reflex and couldn’t change the shape of their throat to accommodate it, but he could do that and didn’t hesitate to do so. 

When Sam finally blew down Gabriel’s throat, the archangel was swallowing around his length when he noticed the edges of the scene starting to blur again. ‘Nonononono,” ran through his mind even as his grace snapped out and yanked Sam back to sleep before he could fully wake. Sam worked his way back down Gabriel’s body before flipping him over to his stomach and Gabriel quickly got his knees under him, hoping he was right about where this was going next. Sure enough, Sam reached around and undid his pants, shoving them to his knees and ran his hands down the archangel’s body before pulling the cheeks of his ass apart. “Mmm. Look at that tight little hole,” Sam admired as he ran his thumb over it, pulling a shudder from Gabriel. “It’s never been fucked before has it?” 

Gabriel knew the correct answer here and he gasped out a, “No.”

“Mmm. Good,” Sam said satisfied as his hard again cock was rubbing against it. It really was nice to be in a dream where you don’t have to worry about physical limitations. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Gabriel nodded. “Then beg for it like a good little cockslut,” Sam said pressing himself harder, but not breeching the barrier as he stroked himself. 

“Oh god…please…please fuck me…need…need your cock…please,” Gabriel begged and cried out in both pain and pleasure as Sam just slammed himself in, no lube, no preparation, nothing. But damned if it didn’t feel good. “Fuck yes…more…harder,” Gabriel begged as he pressed himself back on Sam’s cock. 

“Mmm. You like that don’t you,” Sam said as he pounded into the tight perfect ass. 

“Oh god yes…don’t stop…fuck…don’t ever stop…” Sam leaned forward, wrapping a hand in Gabriel’s hair and pulled his head back, biting sharply over his neck and ear. “Yes!...more…harder…faster…please…fuck,” Gabriel gasped, having trouble holding on. Just like Sam had last night, he was on the verge of coming, completely untouched. 

“Mmm. Yeah. That’s my good little cockslut,” Sam moaned as he picked up the pace. It wasn’t long before he felt the clenching around him signifying that Gabriel was coming, as if the wanton moan coming from him and the way he was trembling wasn’t enough of a clue, but either way it pulled Sam’s orgasm from him and this time, when the scene started blurring Gabriel didn’t pull him back and just let the hunter wake up. 

Sam jerked awake panting, still rock hard. He could feel the dried cum, likely from the first time he had gotten off in the dream, but it seemed the second time he hadn’t finished. He got out of bed and made for the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Before any cleaning got done though, he was stroking himself as he laid his head against the back of the shower with a moan, remembering the tight heat of Gabriel’s ass and wishing that he could be buried inside him in the real world. What he wouldn’t give to know what that really felt like. If it was as good as his dream. He remembered how Gabriel had cum untouched in the dream, just on the feel of his cock and the sound of his voice and that was enough to push him over the edge. 

Once he was spent he banged his head against the side of the shower and groaned. This was getting out of hand. Instead of getting over Gabriel, which he’d never exactly been good at, he was just falling harder. If there were a chance, however slim, that wouldn’t be so bad, but Gabriel was dead. He wasn’t coming back. Ever. And loving him hurt so badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was done fighting it. He obviously wasn’t going to win that battle so he would just accept it. He would keep popping into Sam’s dreams whether he liked it or not. That last one had broken the last of his resistance. It was just too amazing, so that night when Gabriel popped into Sam’s dream again, he immediately replaced the dream self just in time for Sam to sweep him up in a soft gentle kiss. Gabriel tangled his hands in Sam’s hair as the hunter pulled him in tightly. Gabriel was surprised when the kiss, and Sam’s touch stayed soft and sweet, but he went with it.

Sam poured everything he ever felt into the kiss, some part of his subconscious realizing that this wasn’t real, and this was the best chance he would get to do so, even if he didn’t fully realize it in his dream state. He slid his hands underneath Gabriel’s shirt and started rubbing light circles on the silky skin at the archangel’s hips. He wasn’t sure how long they had been locked in the kiss before his hands started wandering over Gabriel’s sides and back as if mapping every line and curve of the archangel’s body and his lips moved slowly up Gabriel’s jaw to his ear. “I love you, Gabriel,” he whispered pulling his earlobe into his mouth. 

“I love you, Sam,” Gabriel whispered back closing his eyes against the wave of emotions that overcame him. Expected or not, he never would have let those words pass his lips if this weren’t a dream. Even as he tried to sear the moment into his memory, he was also trying to remind himself that it wasn’t real. That Sam didn’t really love him, and it would be stupid to get his hopes up for anything resembling this in real life. Sam brought one of his hands up and ran his knuckles lightly over Gabriel’s cheek before placing his hand flat there and kissing him again with so much emotion that it nearly made the archangel choke up. This was just a dream. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. It was just a dream. Gabriel kept up the silent mantra even as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper. He needed to go. He needed to get out of here. Before he could fully make that decision Sam’s hands were unbuttoning his shirt and he lost the willpower to go anywhere. 

Sam’s fingers danced over the newly revealed skin all the way down, and when the last button was unbuttoned, Sam ran his hands straight back up over Gabriel’s stomach and chest, flicking his nipples with his thumbs on the way up, and finally to his shoulders where slid Gabriel’s shirt off, pressing soft kisses all the way over as more and more of his shoulder was revealed. Gabriel was still with the program enough to pull Sam’s shirt over his head as his hands wandered aimlessly over the hunter’s body, and when Sam plastered himself back against Gabriel, the overabundance of skin contact threw that last of Gabriel’s reservations out the window. At least until his big brain started working again, anyway. Everything they had been up to the last few nights, this was the first time they were both partially undressed at the same time. 

Gabriel suddenly found himself pressed back on a plush bed as Sam’s lips moved gently over his neck and the hunter slid them up to the headboard, Gabriel going quite willingly. When he felt Sam’s clothed erection slide over his own, he couldn’t help the moan that pulled from him as he gripped Sam tighter, moving one hand down to his ass. That didn’t last long though because soon after, Sam was sliding slowly down Gabriel’s body, trailing his lips and tongue lovingly over every inch that he could reach. “So beautiful,” Sam murmured as his hands massaged the soft skin as well. “So perfect.”

It seemed like forever before Sam’s tongue was dipping into Gabriel’s belly button and his hands were undoing Gabriel’s belt. “Wanna taste you, my sweet angel,” he said softly, and Gabriel reached down and ran a hand gently through his hair with a choked, “Oh, god yes.” Sam finished removing Gabriel’s pants slowly, kissing all the way down Gabriel’s leg, before coming back up the other one and finally kissing a long slow line up Gabriel’s weeping shaft, ending in a swirling lick around the tip. Gabriel gave a needy whimper even as Sam wrapped his lips around the throbbing purple head and gave a hard suck, causing the archangel to arch up off the bed with a guttural moan. 

He wasn’t sure what Sam was doing with his hands, blocked from view as they were, until he felt a slick finger prodding at his entrance, just putting pressure and then backing off, but not breeching the tight ring of muscles yet. Sam was moving his head further and further down, trying to take as much of Gabriel as he could in his mouth, swallowing and sucking as much as he could manage around the archangel’s thick length. He couldn’t quite take him all the way, though. Gabriel could have coached him through it, but that thought flew from his head as Sam’s long finger slid deep inside him and he was no longer coherent enough to care. 

Sam set to work with his mouth and his finger, lips, tongue, and even teeth getting in on the action as Gabriel came apart, and when Sam found the pleasure button Gabriel was screaming the hunter’s name as he blew in his mouth. Only when he had swallowed every drop did Sam insert a second finger inside Gabriel as he slowly and reverently began kissing his way back up the archangel’s body. He paused to pay some attention to Gabriel’s nipples before continuing up from the outer edge of his shoulder, across to his collarbone, up his neck, and over his jaw before finally capturing the archangel’s lips with his again. This time short and soft, before pulling back to look in Gabriel’s eyes as his free hand brushed the sweat slick hair from Gabriel’s forehead. “I love you so much, my angel,” Sam whispered, but Gabriel was beyond words. Thankfully Sam didn’t seem to care as he leaned down for another gentle kiss, as a third finger entered Gabriel and the archangel could feel himself being stretched out. 

By the time Sam was removing his fingers, and then his pants, Gabriel was rock hard again, and more than ready to get this show on the road by the time he felt the head of Sam’s cock against his hole, but Sam was still going slow. Too slow. He was working his way in slowly, with short gentle presses of his hips. Part of Gabriel relished in the loving care Sam was showing, but part of him just wanted more. Now. It wasn’t like he couldn’t take a little pain. Hell, it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy a little pain. He resisted the urge to speed him up though when Sam leaned back over him peppering him with soft kisses as his hands massaged Gabriel’s ass pulling him open farther, and brushing his thumbs over Gabriel’s balls. 

Once he was fully seated, Sam’s hands slid around the inside of Gabriel’s thighs and then up his sides and over his face, as he kissed Gabriel deeply and passionately for a long moment before he really started to move, drawing his hips back before pressing them forward again, and Gabriel lifted his hips to meet his slow sensual thrusts as their sweat slick bodies moved together for a good long while before Sam couldn’t help but pick up the pace and the room was filled with the sound of moans and begs and flesh slapping against flesh as they both raced frantically towards their release. Gabriel spilled over first, once again crying out the hunter’s name, and Sam was right behind him, doing the same. 

Sam woke in his bed, unsurprised to find his shorts wet with his own cum again, as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. As he stood there in the running water, he ran the dream over and over again in his mind, as the tears streaming down his cheeks mixed with the water of the shower. That was everything. That was everything he wished he could have with Gabriel. That was the most perfect thing he’d ever experienced, but it was just a dream. It was a dream that could never come true. Sam wrapped his arms around his waist and haunched over as he started to sob, falling to his knees after a moment. 

Little did Sam know that at the same moment there was an archangel in a similar position. Gabriel sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest as his own tears flowed. He knew more than most that dreams didn’t mean anything, not to mention, if Sam really did want him then he would have prayed for him at some point. He’d waited, once he’d gotten the message to Cas. Waited for a rescue that never came. Waited for a prayer that never came. He’d given up waiting. He knew better than to let himself believe any of that, but god it had felt so…so…heartfelt. He couldn’t stop himself from falling to it, and now he was left to pick up the pieces. He really should have known better.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel spent most of the day in the same position as he wallowed in his misery. The small part of him that still held out some measure of hope against his will dwindled as the day went on. If he had the slightest chance at all, Sam would have called him after that dream, but he didn’t. Gabriel was fighting with himself about going back, but in the end, he decided that he was already screwed. There was no way out of this now, so he might as well take what little he could get. It couldn’t possibly destroy him any faster than cutting Sam out now would. 

It was this thinking that led to him sending himself into Sam’s dreams that night and replacing himself in the dream. He blinked a moment as he found himself standing at a stove making pancakes with Sam nowhere around. He mentally shrugged and just flipped the pancake expertly, figuring this was what he was supposed to be doing. It was only a minute before he felt strong arms wrapping around his stomach as Sam settled behind him and nuzzled his neck. “Morning, angel,” Sam muttered sleepily. 

“Morning, Samsquatch,” he quipped turning his head to look at Sam only to be pulled into a kiss. Sam turned Gabriel around in his arms and moved them to the side enough to lift the archangel up onto the counter. “Sammykins! The pancakes!” Gabriel protested. He hated ruining food, dream or not. 

“Then put them on pause,” Sam murmured, nibbling playfully on Gabriel’s neck. Okay good. So, Gabriel had his powers in this one at least. That made things easier. He snapped his fingers and froze the stove and surrounding area in time, before turning his attention back to the hunter who was standing between his legs. “Have I told you lately how fucking grateful I am that you agreed to marry me?” Sam said as he ran his hands over Gabriel’s strong thighs. Gabriel resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at that, now that he noticed the wedding ring on his finger. He was trying to figure out how long Sam was dreaming that they had been married, when the hunter added, “The last six years have been the best of my life.”

“Mmm. I think I’m the lucky one, hot stuff,” Gabriel quipped giving a little tug to Sam’s hair that could be taken in many ways. 

“Well I think you’re nuts,” Sam said with a laugh kissing Gabriel spiritedly, his hands on the archangel’s hips pulling him closer. 

Gabriel chuckled into the kiss himself and when his lips were free, he said, “Then I guess it’s a good thing you like nuts.”

Sam smirked, running his hand over Gabriel’s crotch. “Yes. Yes, I do,” he said suggestively. 

“Mmm. Don’t start something you’re not gonna finish, Samoose,” Gabriel quipped as he could feel himself hardening beneath Sam’s hand. 

Sam snatched Gabriel’s hips forward, and the archangel squeaked in surprise, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist as the hunter’s hands on his ass held him up. “And since when have I not finished,” Sam said huskily nibbling Gabriel’s ear. 

“I’m sure there’s been…once or twice…” Gabriel stammered out. 

“Mmhmm. When?” Sam asked smugly, pressing Gabriel’s back against the wall as he rubbed himself against him. 

“Mmm…I…shit…hell if I know,” Gabriel gasped out rapidly coming undone, between the way Sam was rutting against him and the decadent things his mouth was doing to Gabriel’s neck. 

“That’s what I thought.” Sam ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair, pulling his head to the side and sinking his teeth into the archangel’s neck pulling a whimpering moan from Gabriel. “Why don’t you snap away these pesky clothes,” Sam growled in his ear and Gabriel wasted no time doing so. Sam hooked his arms under Gabriel’s knees, pulling him up and open, bracing them against the wall as he teased his cock against Gabriel’s hole while trailing bites and sucks over Gabriel’s neck and shoulders, stopping to give him rough kisses every so often too. 

Gabriel was going insane with Sam’s teasing. Feeling that gorgeous cock rubbing against his hole but not going in was like torture. “Fuck, Sam. Stop being such an ass-tease and get in me already,” he snapped, frustrated. 

“Mmm so impatient,” Sam said huskily, biting Gabriel’s neck again as he dropped the archangel down, impaling him on his cock. “I love that even after all these years I can still drive you crazy.” 

“Always, Sammy,” Gabriel panted out letting his head fall back against the wall, giving Sam a better angle to attack his neck and throat as the hunter slammed into him hard and fast. 

Sam threw one of Gabriel’s legs over his shoulder to free up one of his hands to reach between them and stroke Gabriel. “Love you, Gabe,” Sam panted before crashing his lips into Gabriel’s again. It wasn’t long at all before Gabriel came hard, pulling Sam over the edge with him. Gabriel heard one last whispered, “I love you,” as the scene faded, and he found himself back in his apartment. 

He looked around with a sad sigh as it suddenly felt cold and empty. He snapped his fingers and it became a replica of the apartment he shared with Sam in the dream, as much of it as he had been able to see that is and he stepped over to the stove to cook some pancakes, wanting to hold onto that memory just a little longer. The idea that he and Sam were married…had been married for years even…it was intoxicating. 

Sam woke, once again, in need of a shower, and sighed. Oh, how he wished that was real. Maybe…if Lucifer hadn’t killed Gabriel…it might have been. He would give anything for another chance, and he considered himself lucky that no demon could bring an archangel back to life, otherwise he might even be tempted to make a deal. He wanted to say that he wouldn’t go that far, but he honestly didn’t know at this point. He didn’t know if there was anything he wouldn’t do. Even if Gabriel didn’t want him, just to know that Gabriel was alive somewhere would be enough. 

Sam’s mind turned to his dreams. He wasn’t sure why they suddenly started…or why he suddenly started remembering them at least. He also wasn’t sure why they were so intense. It had been decades since he’d had a wet dream at all, much less every night. Maybe it was a sign of some sort? No. He couldn’t afford to get his hopes up like that. Not when the chances were so slim. He knew he didn’t want them to stop though. He was actually looking forward to going to bed now because in his dreams he could have everything he ever wanted. He knew he had seen books in the library on lucid dreaming, and made his way there to find them. 

He knew that it would take years before he could get full control over his dreams, but he could live with letting them play out for the most part. He just wanted more than sex. If he could just get Gabriel to cuddle with him for a while in the next one first, that would be enough for him. That should be easy enough. Hopefully. Part of him knew that he should be trying to get rid of these dreams altogether. He knew that it wasn’t healthy to dwell on these things. Part of him even worried about what might happen down the road if he got so lost in his dreams that the waking world no longer held any appeal for him, and refused to consider how close he was to that point already. Most of him though…most of him knew that he would never find happiness in the real world. He was a Winchester. It just wasn’t in the cards for them. He wasn’t willing to give up the only chance he had at happiness, even if it was in his dreams. Damn how unhealthy it was. Damn any future consequences. He wanted Gabriel. He NEEDED Gabriel and his dreams were the only place he could have him. 

Gabriel was also thinking over the dreams, and trying his best to keep his mind off the train of thought it had picked up. If Sam didn’t care about him, then why all these dreams about him? One or two could just be the subconscious playing weird tricks on him. Those things happened. The dreams that were just pure meaningless sex could just mean that he was horny, and it was a coincidence that Gabriel was the star of them. These last two though. They were different. But if Sam cared, then why wouldn’t he say something. Hell, forget saying something about his feelings. That could be a shy thing, or fear of rejection or something. But why hadn’t he ever called Gabriel. At all. If Sam really loved him that much, shouldn’t he want to see him? In any way he could? He would be making up excuses to get close. Something. None of this made any sense. That meant that his imagination was just playing tricks on him. It had to be. It was getting harder and harder to convince himself of that fact though.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel put a tracker on Sam so that he would know when the hunter went to sleep, now that he’d finally given up on talking himself out of visiting Sam’s dreams. If that was the only place he could have him, then he would take it. When he felt Sam go to sleep that night, he immediately popped in to find himself in a nice bedroom. Sam walked over to him and kissed him gently. “Lay down with me?” Sam asked hopefully, gesturing to the bed. Gabriel just grinned and hopped into bed and Sam laid down next to him and pulled him close. 

Sam was glad that he’d been able to exert enough control to get this far, but he could already feel it slipping. Hopefully he had set the tone enough for it to continue though. Gabriel curled up at his side and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder and Sam just turned his head to the side and buried his face in Gabriel’s hair, taking in as much as he could about the archangel. “God, I love you,” he whispered reverently. 

“I love you too, Samshine,” Gabriel said softly, trying to take in as much of this as he could too. “Always.” 

Sam closed his eyes, trying to burn those words into his memory, and redoubling his effort to keep control of this dream. He knew where he wanted it to go, but there was no telling if his subconscious wanted it to go there too, and he knew that if they slept together, he would wake up when it was over, and he wanted to be here longer than that. He took Gabriel’s hand that was splayed across his chest and pulled it to his lips, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s palm. 

When he loosened his grip, Gabriel moved his hand to the side to cup Sam’s cheek as he looked up at him and the hunter leaned into his touch. “My sweet, perfect, Sammy,” Gabriel said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s cheek. “I wish we could keep this forever,” he whispered longingly.

“So, do I,” Sam said just as longingly turning to kiss Gabriel lovingly. “I’ll always be yours,” he vowed as the dream took on a life of its own and Sam missed the tear running down Gabriel’s cheek. 

When Sam’s kiss turned hungry and it seemed like it was going to the usual place these dreams went, Gabriel wondered if he could make suggestions to affect the course of the dreams. Technically he could take control of the dream himself, but he didn’t want to open that can of worms. It would be far too difficult to draw a line if he did. He wanted Sam’s mind to stay in control, but maybe suggestions would be okay. If he kept them vague. “Maybe we could go out somewhere?” he suggested hopefully. 

No sooner than he finished the suggestion, they were standing at the side of a lake in a picture-perfect meadow and a huge picnic was laid out. It wasn’t exactly what Gabriel had in mind, but it would work. At least he would get something resembling a date out of this one and they sat down to eat. It was a great meal, if a little light on conversation. Gabriel was worried about saying something that would clue Sam in on the fact that he was the real Gabriel rather than a manifestation of his dreams, so he didn’t say much of substance. He just enjoyed listening to Sam talk and being in his presence. Both of their hands often wandered over during the course of the meal, brushing through each others hair, gripping hands, caressing faces, and so on, and Gabriel was in heaven. 

It was about to get even better though, as he figured out how Sam would have dreamed of proposing to him in the last dream where they had been married. Once they had eaten their fill, Sam reached into the picnic basket that Gabriel knew had been empty a moment ago, and pulled out a large cake, with a thick chocolate sauce and a peanut butter cup on top with a ring sticking out the middle of it, and white chocolate icing spelling out the words ‘Marry me?’ Gabriel gaped at it for a second and looked back up at Sam who was grinning at him. Of course, dream Sam wouldn’t be nervous at all. Gabriel looked back at the cake again and picked up the ring, unable to control the emotions flitting through him despite knowing that none of this was real, and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he picked up the ring, sliding it on his finger, and nodded. 

Sam pulled him into a passionate kiss, and even if Gabriel wanted to stop what happened next, he didn’t think he could have. He definitely didn’t want to this time though. It would be the perfect end to the perfect proposal. Sam pushed him back on the blanket, sliding over top of him and Gabriel just held him tightly as they moved together, and suddenly they were naked, and it wasn’t Gabriel’s doing. Sam kissed his way gently down Gabriel’s body, taking him in his mouth, and looking up, holding Gabriel’s eyes prisoner as he didn’t look away even as he was swallowing Gabriel down. Gabriel felt Sam’s long finger press inside him and he was lost. 

Sam prepped him quickly and then flipped him over. Gabriel got his knees under him and Sam slid in slowly, caressing Gabriel’s ass and back and shoulders as he did. Once he was buried as deep as he could get, he pulled Gabriel up to his knees, holding him tightly against his chest and threading their fingers together. He peppered a long line of soft kisses over Gabriel’s neck and shoulders, barely moving at all, just enjoying their joining. He pulled Gabriel’s left hand up to his lips and pressed kiss to the ring he was now wearing. “We’ll have forever now,” Sam whispered. “My perfect husband to be.” 

“Forever, Sammy,” Gabriel whispered blinking back his tears. “I’ll love you forever.” He pulled Sam’s other hand tighter around himself and just sank into the embrace, canting his hips back and taking Sam deeper inside him in the process. Sam released Gabriel’s left hand which then reached up to tangle in Sam’s hair as he turned his head to kiss his fiancée, and Sam’s now free hand ran slowly down Gabriel’s chest and stomach before going even lower and wrapping around his erection, following the same barely moving pace for a good long time. 

Eventually though, things had to pick up. They couldn’t hold themselves back anymore and Gabriel was pressing his hips back desperately as Sam was driving hard and fast, stroking Gabriel in perfect time with his thrusts. Gabriel had his head leaned back on Sam’s shoulder and Sam’s lips were on Gabriel’s shoulder alternating between kissing, sucking, and biting until with a final sharp bite, Sam spilled over with a moan, and between the feeling of Sam filing him up and the bite to the shoulder he spilled over himself too. 

Sam was glad that they were back home in the bunker when he woke up. The thick walls would keep Dean from hearing him lose it as he screamed in frustration and chucked his chair at the wall before dropping back to a sitting position on his bed and letting his tears fall fast and free ignoring the wetness of his pants. He hadn’t wanted to wake up damnit. He wanted to stay in that world forever. The world where Gabriel wore his ring. The world where Gabriel was alive. The world where Gabriel loved him just as much as he did. He wanted to take Gabriel on a picnic and propose with a chocolate candy cake. He wanted Gabriel to look at him with so much love and devotion in his eyes as he put the ring on. He wanted to stay there damnit. Why couldn’t he just stay there? Why did he have to wake up in the shitfest that his life really was? Couldn’t he just get a break for once? 

Gabriel appeared back in his apartment, trying to breathe around his own tears. He was tired of leaving perfection to come back to this cold empty apartment. This cold empty life. The fact that his apartment still looked like his and Sam’s apartment from the dream made it both better and worse. Part of him was tempted to go to Sam anyway, just to see him. Make up some excuse, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Seeing Sam look at him with indifference or worse, disgust would kill him now. After everything, he couldn’t go back. Once he managed to get himself under control, he changed his bedroom to the bedroom that he and Sam had started this dream in and laid down in bed, trying to remember the feeling of being in Sam’s arms. He snapped up a replica of the same ring Sam had given him in the dream and stared at it for a few minutes, knowing this was going too far, but unable to stop himself from sliding it on his finger anyway. He wouldn’t wear it all the time, he told himself. Just sometimes. Just when the emptiness got too strong. Just when he felt the most alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Sam went out and bought sleeping pills. When Dean questioned him he just said he hadn’t been sleeping well, and he missed the suspicious look from his brother. Dean knew the signs of lack of sleep well, especially when they related to Sam, and he wasn’t showing any of them. He let it go though and didn’t press Sam on the issue. Sam found that the sleeping pills did help, but not as much as he wanted them to. He was now sleeping about eight to ten hours a night, but he wanted more, so he went out and bought some stronger sleeping pills. Prescription grade and it went a little better for a few weeks before they weren’t enough either. He managed to find someone who was selling the anesthetic halothane since apparently hospitals were changing to a different drug instead, and he went to hit a bar to hustle enough pool to buy them and that became a regular thing.

Gabriel could feel Sam sleeping more and more, and was getting concerned that he might be sick. He even scanned him from within the dream to check, but he didn’t seem sick, so Gabriel was at a loss, but he wasn’t going to complain. Maybe he was just working himself extra hard. Sam was finally sticking around after the sex now, and Gabriel wasn’t about to rock the boat and miss his cuddles unless something was really wrong with Sam. There had been quite a few more scenes like the strip club and the bar and the library, but most nights were more along the lines of the others. Loving and sweet and perfect, and Gabriel knew he was falling down the rabbit hole. He barely got anything done outside these dreams anymore. They were all that mattered. He just couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Dean, on the other hand was getting very worried. Sam was sneaking out often, sleeping more than twelve hours a day, sometimes closer to sixteen or eighteen, and spending a lot of time hustling pool with nothing to show for it. He even entertained the idea of drugs, and watched Sam for any signs, but other than the constant need for sleep, there was nothing. No bloodshot eyes, no jumpiness or paranoia, no other symptoms that would point to any of the normal recreational drugs, and he wasn’t sure what else to do. He had asked about it often, but Sam just said he was tired and didn’t offer any more information. He did notice that Sam only slept a normal amount when they were actively on cases at least, so that helped ease his concern a bit. Maybe it was just a boredom thing? He could hope anyway. 

It was a few months before they ran across God in a little town that Amara was wiping out. For a second Sam thought Dean was going to hit him, but he didn’t. They brought him back to the bunker and as soon as he got a chance to get him alone, he said, “Bring Gabriel back? Please?” 

“I can’t, Sam,” Chuck told him sadly. 

“You can. You have to. Please. I’ll do anything,” Sam begged. 

“I can’t. It’s beyond my power.” 

“How can it be beyond your power? You’re god! You brought Cas back!”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” he said as he walked out signaling the end of the conversation. 

Sam ignored his tears as he headed straight to his room and took the maximum dosage he could of the halothane without it killing him. For a little while he’d had hope before it was snatched away from him again. He didn’t wake up for almost twenty hours, and Dean was frantic with worry, but Chuck managed to calm him down. Thankfully Sam was awake in time to spring Lucifer from Amara and deal with the fallout between him and Chuck. Sam only took a half dose that night, knowing that he would be needed during the showdown with Amara they had planned. That was where everything went crazy though. 

Gabriel heard Sam’s plea for help being broadcast on all prayer channels. He knew that Sam probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. He knew that he only heard it so clearly because he was so attuned to Sam. Still, he didn’t even hesitate to fly to Sam’s location only to be blasted by a power far stronger than his own and that was the last thing he knew. 

Sam missed the rest of the confrontation with Amara. He missed her defeating Chuck. He missed her leaving. All he could do was stare at the fallen archangel in shock. He couldn’t breathe. He heard his brother calling his name and that snapped him out of his shock and he rushed to Gabriel’s side, frantically feeling for a pulse. Don’t let him be dead. Please don’t let him be dead. Not again. Not now. Please god don’t let him be dead. Sam almost sobbed in relief when he felt the pulse but it was weak. Too weak for comfort. He turned to the one being that might be able to help him and rushed to Chuck’s side checking for a pulse on him too just as he woke up with a groan. “Chuck. You have to help Gabriel,” Sam said immediately. 

“I don’t think I can help anyone right now,” he said painfully looking over at Gabriel and scanning him. “He will live though.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. That was something at least. He was about to lay into Chuck about how Gabriel was alive in the first place, but before he could Crowley and Rowena walked back in. Sam stood, Chuck clinging to him for support and looked to Dean for help seeing that he had his hands full with Cas. He had missed the conversation Dean had with Cas about Lucifer being gone but he could immediately tell the difference in the way Cas carried himself. Crowley noticed the unconscious body in the room and decided to try and be helpful. “I can take him…”

“Don’t touch him,” Sam growled at the demon, nearly dropping Chuck in his haste to get between Gabriel and Crowley. Finding Gabriel alive, but now injured taking a blast that was meant for him was enough to get his overprotectiveness running in overdrive and the thought of a demon anywhere near Gabriel when he was unconscious and unable to protect himself filled him with a renewed panic. 

“Why don’t you help me,” Chuck told Crowley and Sam easily handed him over, rushing back to Gabriel to lift him gently in his arms and carry him to the car. When Sam slid into the backseat with Gabriel and Chuck, Dean helped Cas into the front seat and they made their way quickly back to the bunker. Sam was completely silent the entire ride and only took his eyes off Gabriel long enough to send dark glares over at Chuck on his other side. He wasn’t about to have the conversation in front of his brother though. Chuck, for his part, met Sam’s glares with apologetic looks. 

Once they got back to the bunker, Sam carried Gabriel inside. “I’m gonna put him in my room for now so I can keep an eye on him until he wakes up,” he told them. Chuck and Cas were mostly able to walk on their own now, though they were much slower than him, even with him carrying Gabriel. Sam had just gotten Gabriel settled on his bed when he heard shuffling footsteps and looked up to see Chuck standing in the doorway. “Why would you tell me you couldn’t bring him back?”

“There was nowhere to bring him back from,” Chuck told him apologetically. 

“And you couldn’t have just told me that?” Sam asked irritably. 

“It wasn’t my place. If he was keeping you in the dark about his survival, he must have had his reasons and it wasn’t for me to take them away from him,” Chuck told him. 

Sam was brought up short by that reasoning. He couldn’t actually dispute it. He did wish that Gabriel had told him though. “Why didn’t he…” Sam choked up a bit on the question as he looked back at Gabriel. 

“I can’t answer that question,” Chuck told him and decided he should clarify, given the difficulty of the last time he gave Sam that answer. “Technically I could go digging around in his mind to find the answer, but that would be a horrible invasion of privacy to begin with, much less telling you what I find so it might be more accurate to say that I WON’T answer that question.”

Sam just nodded. He could accept that. As badly as he wanted to know, he wouldn’t condone just ripping the answers from Gabriel’s head without his permission. “Okay, but why wouldn’t you try to get his help against Amara. I mean…we could have used all the help we could get, right? Or did he turn you down?” 

“I didn’t ask,” Chuck told him, not wanting the hunter to think less of Gabriel. “We already had Lucifer and the difference Gabriel could have made was negligible. It wasn’t worth risking his life for. Not when he’s the only one…” Chuck trailed off sadly. 

“The only one what?” Sam asked impatiently. 

“The only one who still followed their mission, at least in part. I don’t necessarily approve of the way he went about it, or the things he’s done in his life, but he loves humanity and does what he can to protect it. As long as he is alive, there is a chance that he will return to heaven and return it to my will. He is the last hope for that now, and I had no intention of risking that.”

“Well he ended up risking it anway,” Sam snapped turning away from Chuck and giving all his attention to the unconscious archangel in his bed. 

Chuck recognized the dismissal and shuffled away, back to the main room where everyone else was gathered. He realized that there was no chance of pulling Sam away from Gabriel right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam gazed down at Gabriel in awe, unable to believe that he was really here. He reached out to run a hand through the archangel’s hair before he pulled it back. Just because Gabriel was alive didn’t mean that he cared about Sam. It didn’t mean they would have anything between them. There must have been a reason that Gabriel didn’t tell Sam he was alive. He probably wanted nothing to do with him. He remembered that the entire reason Gabriel was in this position was because he had taken a blast meant for him, but that could have been coincidence. He probably realized that they were taking on Amara and came to help and just happened to land in the way of that blast. If he wanted Sam, then he would have come to him, right? At least to let him know he was alive. No. Their relationship was all in his dreams. 

Sam knew that he’d been having more and more trouble separating dreams from reality lately and this wasn’t helping much at all. Having Gabriel here like this was really throwing him for a loop. But what if he wasn’t having trouble with separating them. What if this was a dream too? What if it had just taken a bad turn because of all the stress in the waking world with Amara and everything? But Chuck had said…Chuck could be part of the dream too. He was pretty sure he was awake though. He pulled himself out of that circular train of thought and turned his attention back to Gabriel. Whether this was a dream or not didn’t change the fact that he had to be here for Gabriel. Even if he wanted nothing to do with him when he woke up. 

Sam realized that he couldn’t be too comfortable laying there like that, so he went to take off his shoes and coat at least. It wasn’t until he was sliding his coat off that he saw the ring on Gabriel’s left hand and he froze. This was a dream then. He didn’t know if that made it better or worse. It meant that Gabriel wasn’t hurt, but that he was still dead. It meant that Gabriel didn’t intentionally keep him in the dark about being alive. That Gabriel wasn’t actually avoiding him in the real world. It did mean that he couldn’t go to sleep to escape it though. Or could he…

What would happen if he took the sedative while in a dream? It wasn’t like he was actually taking it, after all. Maybe it would put him to sleep and he would wake up in a different dream. Maybe a better one this time…or maybe a worse one. No. He had to believe that he could have Gabriel again. He reached for the bottle and fell asleep right there in his chair and then found himself back at the lake where he had proposed to Gabriel and Gabriel was sitting there eating his proposal cake. Sam surged forward and captured Gabriel’s lips, relieved that he was here now. That he was back in a good dream and Gabriel was here and loved him. In his relief it took him a few minutes to realize that something was different. 

He couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly, but something was off. Gabriel was acting the same. The smile was the same. The words were the same, but he seemed…empty. His eyes didn’t have the life and the joy that Sam was used to seeing. It seemed almost like a cheap imitation of the real thing. Was that a side effect of taking the sedative in a dream maybe? He hadn’t taken much. He hadn’t thought he needed to given that he had obviously already taken some if he had been dreaming before. He just needed to change the scene. Hopefully it would wear off soon and in the meantime, he would just try to put it out of his mind. He was laying Gabriel down on the picnic blanket, kissing him gently when suddenly he was jolting awake back in the nightmare he had left and Cas was shaking his shoulder. 

“Cas? What?” Sam asked confused. This didn’t make sense. That meant that this was the real world. But then…

“I just wanted to say…I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Sorry for what?” Sam asked still confused. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Gabriel,” Cas said sadly. He could see how much Gabriel meant to Sam now, and he wished he had said something sooner. He wished he had known that he should have. 

“You knew he was alive?” Sam asked feeling an anger welling up inside of him. 

“No. Not really. I thought…It was when I was captured by Metatron and he was trying to talk me into playing by his script. There was an illusory world and Gabriel was there. I thought he was just a trick of Metatron’s. I didn’t realize he had actually resurrected him. I would have said something if I had known,” Cas said apologetically. 

“So…he’s really alive?” Sam asked wide-eyed. 

Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Of course, he is. He is here,” Cas said starting to worry about him. 

“No, I meant…never mind…I just…thought I might be dreaming is all,” Sam said haltingly. 

“Ah. I see,” Cas said. He had been around humans long enough to know that they often had that issue when faced with such things. He hadn’t been around them long enough to realize that the phrase was usually just a figure of speech though, and thus took it to mean that everything was normal with Sam. 

Cas left him alone again and Sam turned his eyes back to Gabriel. If he had gone to Cas. If he had let Cas know that he was alive and being held prisoner…what if he thought that Cas had told him? What if he had been sitting there waiting for a rescue that never came? God, what if he thought Sam hated him? He felt himself choking up again as he lifted Gabriel’s hand to his lips and kissed his ring like he had a thousand times in his dreams. He had done it without thinking, nearly on reflex, but then it struck him. Gabriel was wearing the ring. Here in the real world. Did that mean...Sam looked closer at the ring, seeing that, yes. It was exactly like the ring he had proposed with in his dreams. It was the same ring that Gabriel always wore in his dreams. Did that mean it was really Gabriel there?

Sam turned that over in his head for a good long while. But why wouldn’t he say anything? Maybe it was all a fun trick for him? But no. He couldn’t have faked the love and devotion he had shown Sam. Not in his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes that were so expressive. No. It wasn’t a trick. Sam was certain of that. But then why…why wouldn’t he have come to Sam then? Maybe he thought that Sam knew he was alive and since he did, then he would have prayed for him if he wanted him. Maybe he thought that Sam’s dreams were just random weirdness of his subconscious. Maybe he thought he wouldn’t be welcome. Sam considered the Gabriel he knew from the dreams. How much he had reveled in every bit of Sam’s attention. Maybe he was afraid that he would have to face a different Sam in real life and couldn’t bring himself to do it, so he was waiting for Sam to reach out instead. But he hadn’t known. God if he had known…if he had known that Gabriel was alive he would have prayed. He would have prayed himself hoarse until the archangel actually showed up. If only he had known. 

Sam knelt next to the bed, running a hand through Gabriel’s hair and pressing his forehead to the archangel’s letting his breath ghost over Gabriel’s lips. “I didn’t know, Gabe. I swear I didn’t. I’m so sorry.” He pulled Gabriel’s hand to his lips again, kissing the ring. “I love you, Gabe. Forever. Please come back to me,” he whispered desperately, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips. “Please.” The fact that Gabriel was wearing the ring, even in the real world, showed that it meant just as much to him as it had to Sam. He wondered if Gabriel had fallen as deep as he had. If he’d had trouble distinguishing fantasy from reality too. If he dreaded Sam waking up every day as much as Sam himself did. He found it ironic that after months of finding solace in sleep, he was now sitting here praying for Gabriel to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a day later, and Sam was still bent over Gabriel begging him to wake up when Gabriel opened his eyes. He could immediately see that this wasn’t a dream, but Sam was here. He wracked his brain to try and remember what happened and then it dawned on him. Sam had called out for help. He had gone and gotten blasted, and then nothing. That didn’t explain how Sam was acting though. “Sam?” he croaked out confusedly, only to get more confused when the hunter’s head snapped up and then he kissed him desperately. 

“I didn’t know, Gabriel. I swear I didn’t know. Cas didn’t tell me until just a little while ago. I didn’t know,” Sam babbled. 

Gabriel found everything moving too fast for him to keep up as groggy as he felt. “Okay…just…give me some room and let me sit up?” he said, stalling for time to let his brain catch up and try to figure out what the heck Sam was talking about. Sam sat back on his knees and Gabriel sat up on the bed putting his head in his hands to stave off the pounding headache that gave him. His vantage point looking down at the floor allowed him to notice the bottle of sedative and he picked it up. “What…what is this? What have you been doing to yourself?” he asked in shock as he got a good look at what it was. 

Sam snatched it out of his hand and put it back in the drawer it belonged in. It was a good thing that Dean hadn’t noticed or he would have been in for it. Last time he took it, he hadn’t bothered putting it away thinking that it was just a dream anyway, and thankfully Cas didn’t know enough to be alarmed by it. Apparently, Gabriel did though. “It was…I just…I thought you were dead and then…then I was dreaming about you and it…it was the only way I could have you so I just…I wanted to stop waking up so soon…I just…wanted more time…I…I didn’t know you were alive…I didn’t know it was really you in my dreams,” Sam said haltingly, trying to explain. 

“Wh-what makes you think it was really me?” Gabriel asked nervously, not having registered that entire speech yet. 

Sam reached out and took his left hand, lifting the ring to his lips in the long practiced emotion as he whispered, “You’re wearing the ring.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “Crap. I…I forgot I had it on…” He pulled his hand from Sam’s grip and went to take it off, but Sam’s hands covered his again. 

“Don’t,” Sam said desperately. He didn’t want him to take it off. If he took it off then it would make it less real. Despite the fact that the ring hadn’t actually been real to begin with and Jesus, he was messed up. He ran a hand nervously through his hair. 

Right about that time the rest of what Sam had said registered. “What do you mean you thought I was dead? Cas must have told you. Hell, I practically begged him to get me out of there.”

“He just told me about an hour ago. He said he thought that you were just an illusion of Metatron’s and that’s why he didn’t say anything,” Sam told him. “If I had known Gabriel…shit I would have razed heaven to the ground if that was what it took to get you out of there. I would have…I would have saved you. No matter what. Even if I died in the process. I never would have left you there if I had known,” Sam said closing his eyes against the tears welling up in them and laying his forehead on Gabriel’s knee as he tried to get himself together. 

There was a long moment of silence at that, as Gabriel tried to wrap his head around what he was hearing. Could it be true? Could he have been so wrong? And Sam was…he was practically killing himself to get more. Shit. He’d screwed up big time. “Sam…” he said softly and waited until Sam looked up at him, tears still shining in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, running a hand through the hunter’s hair. “I thought…I thought you knew. I thought Cassie would have told you. I thought when you didn’t try to rescue me and never even prayed to me after that, that meant you didn’t want me. I’m sorry. I should have come to talk to you after all that started.”

“Why didn’t you?” Sam asked gently. 

“I just…after seeing the love and devotion in your eyes every time we were together in your dreams…after finally having everything I ever wanted…coming back and having you treat me with indifference, or even hostility…it would have killed me. I…I couldn’t have handled it. I was…I was scared,” Gabriel admitted. “I thought your dreams was the only place I could have you too,” he finished with barely a whisper. 

“They aren’t,” Sam said earnestly. “I…I love you, Gabriel,” he stammered over the words. It was a lot different saying them out here than it was saying them in a dream. 

Gabriel closed his eyes and swallowed audibly around the lump in his throat a few times before he opened them and looked deep into Sam’s watery hazel ones. “I love you, Sam,” he whispered back before he was captured in a burning kiss. “No more drugs,” Gabriel said firmly once his lips were free again. 

“I don’t need them anymore, do I?” Sam said with a quirk of his lips. 

“You shouldn’t have ever…”

“I know,” Sam cut him off. “I know I shouldn’t have. I know it was dangerous. I just…I couldn’t help it. I NEEDED you. I couldn’t…”

“I get it, Sam,” Gabriel said honestly. “It was basically the same for me. I wasn’t in very good shape either. I knew it was a mistake getting in so deep, but I just let myself fall and it got pretty bad. As you can see by the fact that I’m actually wearing the ring here in the real world,” Gabriel gave a little nervous chuckle, trying to get the conversation back to the ring and whether he should still be wearing it or not. 

“It may have been a dream when I said it, but that didn’t mean I meant it any less,” Sam told him. 

“So…you’re saying…you still want to marry me?” Gabriel asked eyes full of guarded hope. 

“If there was something more permanent than marriage I’d take that too,” Sam said earnestly. 

“There is,” Gabriel said cautiously and waited until Sam looked at him questioningly before he explained. “We could bond my grace to your soul,” he told him. “It’s eternal, even after death.”

“What would happen if we died?” Sam asked curiously. 

“We would share your heaven,” Gabriel told him. 

“As opposed to…” 

“If I die unbonded, I simply cease to exist,” Gabriel told him. 

Sam’s mind immediately went to Dean’s current suicide mission. The one he had tried so hard to talk him out of. If Dean failed…if he failed they would all die and the idea of Gabriel not existing anymore…of losing this as soon as he found it…he couldn’t let that happen. “Bond with me, Gabriel?” he asked hopefully. 

“Are you sure, Sam? It can never be taken back,” Gabriel said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, Gabe,” Sam told him. 

Gabriel couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on his face. “Okay,” he said happily. “Let’s…let’s go home?” he asked holding out a hand for Sam, biting his lip nervously at the prospect of showing Sam just how far down the rabbit hole he had gone. 

Sam didn’t hesitate to take his hand and the next thing he knew he was in a very familiar living room. “Is this…how did I dream about your apartment? Or did you make that part of the dream…”

“I changed my apartment,” Gabriel said sheepishly. “I wanted…wanted to feel closer to you in…in this world too. If I was here, then…I could convince myself that you had just gone out for something and you would be back any minute.”

Sam realized what Gabriel had meant when he’d said that he was in a bad place too. Sam knew that if he’d had the power he wouldn’t have hesitated to do the same thing. That did bring up a valid question though. “How much of my dreams was you?” 

“Only me,” Gabriel told him. “I couldn’t resist popping in to check on you forever, and when I did, I was curious about what you were dreaming of. I hoped…hoped that something in your dreams would help me get over you, but then I found myself there dancing, and I just couldn’t resist taking my place. I never changed anything in your dreams other than my own actions. I was afraid that once I started that I would be too tempted to take it too far. Every once in a while, I’d make a vague suggestion to see if your subconscious would respond, but your mind always had full control.”

“I wasn’t accusing, Gabriel,” Sam said gently pulling him in for a kiss, realizing that Gabriel thought he was in trouble. “I was just curious.” Sam had a lot more he wanted to talk about from the dreams, but he had other things on his mind first. “So this bond…”


	10. Chapter 10

“And you’re really sure?” Gabriel asked one more time. 

“Absolutely.” 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and led him back to their bedroom, the perfect replica from his dreams and Sam smiled warmly at seeing it. “There are three parts. Body, blood, and soul…or in my case, grace.”

“I’m guessing the body is sex,” Sam told him, pulling him close, not willing to let him go, even during the explanation. 

“Yeah. And we have to exchange blood during,” Gabriel told him hesitantly. 

“You mean like…drink it?” Sam asked wrinkling his nose and Gabriel nodded. “Is it safe?” All Sam could think about was the demon blood. 

“Yeah. It’s safe. It’s not addicting or damaging like demon blood. Angel blood is rather…intoxicating though.”

“Intoxicating how?” Sam asked, still not having let go of the archangel. Oh, he was going to go through with it. There was no question about that. He just wanted to know what to expect.

“The sharing of blood is a very sexual thing. It tends to drive emotions and lust even higher. It lowers your inhibitions much like alcohol does, but since it drives the love too, there isn’t much risk of doing something horrible, and it doesn’t last as long or give you a hangover,” Gabriel explained. “Is that…do you still…”

“There is nothing you could tell me about this process that would change my mind about doing it,” Sam told him, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips. 

“Good,” Gabriel sighed relieved. 

“And the soul and grace part?” Sam asked. 

“I’ll take care of that part,” Gabriel told him. “But you should know it’s a rather intense feeling.” 

Sam just nodded and kissed Gabriel again deeply. He was ready to get this show on the road, but he had every intention of worshiping Gabriel in the process. He began slowly unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt as the archangel did the same for him. Sam could feel his heart beating out of his chest. This was real. This wasn’t a dream. He would have Gabriel for real. Forever. 

Gabriel was in much the same shape. It was a good thing he didn’t actually NEED to breathe because he couldn’t have if he’d tried. Part of him worried that this was moving too fast. That they weren’t ready for forever yet, but he ruthlessly smothered that part down. This was everything he wanted and there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to take it if it was offered. Sam said he was sure. That was all that mattered. He felt himself being lowered onto the bed as Sam’s lips moved over his neck and shoulders and his hands caressed every inch of Gabriel’s skin that he could reach. Gabriel’s hands were wandering through Sam’s hair and over his back, even as the hunter moved lower and lower. 

Sam fumbled with Gabriel’s belt for a moment before he managed to get it open and slid his pants off, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before pressing a long line of soft kisses up the archangel’s shaft. He’d never done this in real life before, but he definitely had a lot of practice in his dreams. By the time his tongue was swirling around the tip, he felt something being pressed into his hand. A bottle of lube. Right. His dreams wouldn’t materialize it anymore. He slicked his fingers up generously and slid one inside Gabriel, moaning around the dick in his mouth at the tight heat that was so much like he’d dreamed. He knew that he would never get enough of his angel. 

Sam wanted desperately to taste Gabriel. Here. In real life. He went straight for the sweet spot and massaged it with his finger as he sucked Gabriel hard and fast. He couldn’t quite get him as deep as he had in the dreams, but hopefully it would be good enough and judging by the way Gabriel was coming apart beneath him it was. It seemed like no time at all before Sam was swallowing profusely, trying not to miss a drop. He inserted a second finger as he started kissing his way back up Gabriel’s body, capturing his lips in a deep, sensual kiss. “I love you, my angel,” he whispered as his lips trailed up Gabriel’s jaw. 

“And I love you, my Samshine,” Gabriel said so completely overcome with the idea that he had this in the real world now. That he was about to have this for eternity. It had definitely contributed to his lack of stamina when Sam was sucking him. He felt the third finger go in and arched up off the bed in anticipation. He knew what came next and wouldn’t Sam just hurry it up already? Finally, he was empty and Sam was lining himself up and sliding in. He was trying to go slow, but Gabriel just hooked his feet behind Sam’s ass and pulled him forward, impaling himself on the hunter’s hard cock with a throaty moan. 

Sam took the hint that Gabriel didn’t want slow and gentle this time, so he leaned over and kissed him hard as he drew his hips back and slammed them forward again pulling a staggered moan from Gabriel. Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t impatient to get this done too. To finish the bond that would tie him to his angel forever. He moved his lips to Gabriel’s neck and found the spot that always drove Gabriel crazy right at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and he started sucking and nipping at the soft skin there. 

Gabriel’s hand tightened in Sam’s hair as he lifted his hips to meet Sam’s hard thrusts. He pressed Sam’s mouth tighter against his neck, tilting his head to the side to give him a better angle. “Harder, Sam,” he gasped, knowing that Sam would need to break the skin and looking forward to it. Sam bit harder and Gabriel’s breathing sped up even more. He did love biting. Sam still didn’t quite break the skin though so Gabriel gasped out another, “Harder, Sam!” This time, Gabriel could feel Sam’s teeth sink in and he could feel the blood flowing. He knew that Sam was drinking when the hunter’s pace sped up nearly frantically and he was going back and forth between whimpering and growling as he pounded harder and faster into the archangel. 

Gabriel lifted his head and bit into Sam’s shoulder, taking a mouthful of his blood before letting his head fall back to the pillow. Human blood wasn’t nearly as enticing as angel blood. He didn’t expect Sam to stop drinking until it was over. “Oh, god…yes, Sam…more…faster,” Gabriel panted as he could feel the coiling in his own belly and he pushed Sam up just enough to reach between them and splay his hand across the hunter’s chest, waiting for the right moment, and he could tell when Sam’s thrusts hit a fever pitch and knew he was about to spill over too and he let go and released his grace, letting it wrap around the hunter’s soul. The sensation of that just amplified their already in progress orgasms, and Sam further had the amplification of the angel blood in his system and both of them had the most intense orgasms of their entire lives. 

Sam slowly stopped drinking from Gabriel’s neck as he came down from the high, pressing one last lick followed by a gentle kiss as the wound closed up, still leaving a mark though. He stayed over top of Gabriel as he ran his fingers gently over the mark. “Will it…heal?” he asked not really sure what answer he hoped for. 

“It’s as healed as it will get. The mark will always be there,” Gabriel told him with a self-satisfied grin. 

The caveman part of Sam loved the fact that his angel was forever marked, and since Gabriel didn’t seem to mind, he decided he would let that part win this time. “Good,” he growled, kissing Gabriel deeply again before pulling back to brush the archangel’s sweat slick hair back from his forehead. “Forever,” he said softly, as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that this was real. 

“Eternally,” Gabriel answered just as softly, as a single tear fell from his eye and Sam leaned down to kiss it away. “Any regrets?” Gabriel asked hoping against hope the answer was no and he could put away the last of his concerns about this. 

“Not in the slightest,” Sam said brushing his lips across Gabriel’s. “Other than not praying to you months ago so we could have had this then,” he added with a slight chuckle that Gabriel returned. 

“Same here, Samshine,” Gabriel told him. “I wish I had come to you sooner, and under better circumstances.”

“Yeah, about that. Don’t you ever put yourself in the line of fire for me again. Not against something that can actually hurt you anyway. I would never forgive myself if…if…” Sam choked up and couldn’t continue. 

Gabriel got the message though, but he couldn’t make that promise. “And I could never forgive myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented. You may be immortal now, but I’m still far more durable, and I swear, as long as I draw breath, I will keep you safe. No matter what.”

“Gabriel…” Sam whispered heart-wrenchingly. 

“If it makes you feel better, if I die you will too, and I have much less chance of dying than you do,” Gabriel tried reason instead of emotion. 

“How about neither of us die,” Sam said after a long pause to take that in. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Gabriel said with a quirk of his lips, lifting his head to kiss Sam again as the hunter moved off him, pulling his now soft dick out of Gabriel at the same time, and Gabriel curled up tightly against Sam’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the end of the story, but I do plan to do some pretty steamy bonus chapters so feel free to stick around.


	11. Chapter 11

They lay there cuddling with each other for a while before Sam spoke again. “So if you were really there in my dreams then you were there for all of it? Even the…um…more fantasy type stuff?” he asked with a cringe. 

“Oh, yeah,” Gabriel said with a chuckle which only got louder when Sam tried to bury his head in Gabriel’s shoulder in embarrassment. “Hey, so you’re an exhibitionist. There’s nothing wrong with that. So am I. That’s why I love dancing so much.”

“Dancing? You mean you really…?” 

“Yep. I’ve always danced. I stopped for a while before the whole apocalypse thing but then that first dream I joined you in reminded me how much I loved it, so I started up again,” Gabriel told him. 

“So…all that stuff in the dream…you really do that?” Sam asked biting his lip worriedly. 

“Not ALL of it. The only time I’ve ever actually fucked anyone during a lap dance was you in your dreams. The club I dance in is full nudity and touching is allowed during lap dances, but no penetration and no jacking off. Now in the past, I had been known to do private dances where anything goes, but I haven’t done that in a while.”

“How long of a while?” Sam asked, not sure how he felt about any of this. 

“Since before the apocalypse,” Gabriel told him. He knew what Sam was asking though so he decided to answer the spirit of the question instead. “There was once since I started appearing in your dreams that I organized a huge orgy. Back when I was still in denial and trying to stop myself from going down that particular rabbit hole. It was when things were still just fantasies though. The first time you told me you loved me in your dream, I was lost. I couldn’t have touched anyone else if I tried.” 

“But you still dance…” Sam said leadingly. 

“I love the attention. I love to drive people crazy like that. You have my word, Sam, that nothing will happen though. If you want me to choose I’ll choose you, no question, but I am selfish enough to hope that you won’t ask me for that,” Gabriel said honestly. 

“I don’t know…” Sam said hesitantly. 

“I’ll tell you what. How about you come watch me dance sometime? See what it’s like. Oh. Or even better. Dance with me. We could do a tandem show,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“I can’t dance, Gabriel,” Sam pointed out. 

“That doesn’t matter. I can give you the ability and teach you to use it. The best thing about my club is that when it’s the dancers, anything goes as long as it’s a good show. You can fuck me right there on the stage in front of everyone if you want to,” Gabriel said huskily trailing a hand over Sam’s chest. 

“R-really?” Sam stuttered. 

“Mmhmm. We can both get our exhibitionist on,” Gabriel said pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s neck as his hand trailed down lower. “I can feel how much you love that idea,” Gabriel said stroking Sam’s cock that was rock hard again at the thought of it. 

“Oh, god,” Sam moaned as the images filled his mind. “I-I think I’d like it better if you fucked me though,” Sam panted out. 

Gabriel realized then that in all their exhibitionist fantasies that he was always the one in control and he definitely didn’t mind keeping that up on stage. It would definitely make a good show. A big guy like Sam being totally dominated by someone like him. Oh yeah. That would be nice. Gabriel swung his leg over Sam straddling him as he slid his ass back and forth over Sam’s cock. “We could do that,” Gabriel said huskily as he threaded his fingers with Sam’s and held him down, feeling the hunter’s cock twitch at the motion. He raised himself up and lowered himself onto Sam, knowing that he was still plenty loose from before and not wanting to take the time to get Sam that way. It seemed that Sam was just as impatient because he immediately thrust his hips up slamming hard into the archangel. “Oh fuck me,” Gabriel gasped letting his head fall back as Sam hit the sweet spot on the first shot. 

“I thought that’s what I was doing,” Sam couldn’t resist saying and Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle. 

“And doing an amazing job of it,” Gabriel said leaning down for a hard kiss as Sam started throwing his hips up faster and harder while Gabriel lifted up and slammed himself down to meet him. They had long perfected their rhythm in Sam’s dreams and Gabriel was glad to see that it carried over into the waking world. Gabriel found himself torn between hot sex and making love much like Sam had been last time, so he pulled Sam to sitting, wrapping his legs around Sam’s back and slowing the pace. It said a lot for how well they’d gotten to know each other that Sam was able to keep up with the quick change and barely hesitated before holding Gabriel tight and pressing soft kisses over his neck and shoulders as Gabriel returned the gesture before their lips met again in a slow loving kiss. 

Their slow loving pace lasted a good long while before Gabriel pushed Sam back on the bed, pinning him in place again and they resumed the fast pounding pace they started with. It wasn’t long before Gabriel was painting Sam’s chest in white pulling Sam over the edge with him and Gabriel collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. “So, what do you say? Dance with me?” Gabriel asked as they came down from their high. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said biting his lip. He wanted to. The very idea was intoxicating. He just didn’t know if he could. Yes he was an exhibitionist in his fantasies, but actually doing it was a different story. 

Gabriel recognized the problem and decided on a course of action. “How about we work up to it? I’ll teach you how to dance with an audience of illusions of my own making, and we’ll start with a smaller audience and we won’t go to the club until you’re more comfortable with the idea.”

“That could work.” 

“Good,” Gabriel grinned. “We’ll start tomorrow. I think I overdid it more than a little bit after just waking up,” he admitted sheepishly as he could feel the aches spreading through his body and he was having trouble staying awake. 

“Shit. Yeah. I forgot. Are you okay?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Yeah. I will be. Just need to rest up a bit,” Gabriel told him. 

“Right. Okay. Go to sleep, angel,” Sam said kissing him one more time. Sam laid down like he was going to go to sleep too, but he found that sleep eluded him at the moment, so he came up with an idea. He slid the ring off Gabriel’s finger before he climbed out of bed and got dressed, heading out of the apartment, surprised to find himself in Amsterdam, but he just shook it off and walked around looking for a bakery. He found a jeweler first and slid in to have the ring engraved. Then, he managed to find a place with the perfect cake and had them put the words on it before he left. He asked where the nearest park was with a lake and made his way there, knowing that Gabriel would come find him when he woke up. He stopped on the way to buy a picnic blanket and some real food for himself, and when he got there, he put the reeses cup in the top and put the ring in it and he sat down to eat and wait. 

 

Gabriel woke up a few hours later to find himself alone and he panicked for a moment, especially when he noticed that his ring was missing. Had it just been another dream? One of his own this time after he got knocked out? No. He was back in his apartment. No one else could have brought him here. He could even still smell Sam and see the rumpled sheets that he could never achieve that completely in his sleep. But then where was Sam, and where was his ring? He reached out with his senses, relieved that he could still sense the bond and flew to Sam’s side, finding him looking out over the water and he grabbed him in a thankful kiss that Sam happily returned. 

When he pulled back, Sam could see the worry in his eyes, and his impulsive gesture suddenly seemed a little more stupid. Of course Gabriel would freak out waking up alone after all that, and with his ring missing too… “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I just wanted to…well…I know it’s not quite as pretty here, but…” Sam reached for the cake sliding it over to Gabriel who was now looking at it gobsmacked. “I mean…I know that we’re already bonded and everything, but I thought maybe we could still get married anyway. Have a big production for the whole world to see…really make it legal, you know? Crap. I’m doing this all wrong,” Sam babbled, and Gabriel hadn’t found words yet. Sam took another deep breath and picked up the cake, going to one knee and holding it out to Gabriel. “Gabriel, will you marry me?” 

All thought of the cake flew out of Gabriel’s head as he tackled Sam to the ground with a hard kiss. “Yes, Sammy. Always, yes,” he mumbled against Sam’s lips before he realized that the cake had still been between them when he’d done that and was now all over them. “Um…oops?” he said sheepishly as he got up and then heard the tittering laughter of one of the families that had been walking by. He looked up and waved before breaking into his own laughter along with Sam. 

“Hang on…let me…find the ring…in this mess,” Sam gasped out between guffaws as he dug around in the smashed cake looking for it. When he found it he handed it to Gabriel who quickly popped it in his mouth to suck all the chocolate off of it before pulling it back out and noticing the engraving. “To Gabriel. The man of my dreams. Love always, Sam,” he read choking up a little bit again and he pulled Sam into another sweet kiss. “This is perfect, Sam. Thank you. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, my sweet angel. Always,” Sam whispered.

Once they broke apart, Gabriel got a mischievous smirk on his face. “You know, you’re pretty messy,” he said dangerously, and before the full ominous level of that statement and the look could hit him he found himself shoved backwards into the lake. When he came up sputtering, Gabriel was laughing. “And that’s for scaring me to death when I woke up too,” he added before jumping in after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were cleaned off, Gabriel snapped them back to the apartment and dried them off before he led Sam back to bed and laid down with him, cuddling up to his side. “I’m surprised you didn’t sleep,” Gabriel told him, knowing that Sam was probably exhausted. 

Sam gave a sheepish shrug. “I think I’m kind of afraid to,” he admitted. “I mean, part of me keeps wondering if this really is a dream and if I go to sleep in here I might wake up out there and it’ll be over.”

Gabriel propped himself up on his elbow and smiled softly at him and ran a hand through his hair. “How about this? I promise you that if this is a dream and you wake up without me, I’ll come find you. Wherever you are, whatever you’re doing, I’ll come find you and we can be right back here again.” 

“You promise?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Absolutely. If you think I’m ever letting you go now, you’re nuts,” Gabriel said with a grin. “Now go to sleep, Samshine. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Always.”

Sam leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said with a dopey grin, as he closed his eyes and finally let sleep overtake him. Gabriel laid back down and snuggled against him again, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, just drinking in the moment until he too fell asleep a few hours later. 

The next day, Gabriel got a prayer from Dean. It seemed that he’d survived his suicide mission after all and got back to find everyone gone, and hoped that Sam was with Gabriel. He didn’t take the news of Sam’s new relationship very well, especially combined with the fact that Sam wanted out of hunting. Despite Dean being the one to make the same argument when Amara was released, he seemed completely lost as soon as Sam made it a reality. He would come around though. And in the meantime, Sam and Gabriel went back to Amsterdam. He would pray when he was ready to pull his head out of his ass. 

The next few weeks were spent with Gabriel teaching Sam how to dance. Well, how to put on a show more accurately. Gabriel had just snapped his fingers and given Sam the ability and flexibility to be able to dance. It was just a matter of teaching him the tips and tricks and how to use those skills to put on a good show that people would want to see. Gabriel finally pronounced him ready to hit the club though and signed them up to dance a tandem.

They hit the dressing room with all the other dancers and Gabriel immediately started shucking his clothes off and Sam started to get his first stirrings of nerves. He was still standing there fully clothed and Gabriel looked up at him. “You good Sammy?” he asked seeing that the hunter was having trouble breathing. 

“I…I think so?” 

Gabriel stood up. “It’s okay Sam. Just take a few deep breaths and relax. Just follow my lead and you’ll do great,” he assured him. 

“The first time is always the toughest,” one of the guys chimed in as he was spreading the oil over his body. “Hell, I still get a strong case of the nerves before I go out.” That statement was echoed by the rest of them and Sam started to feel a little better. He took a few deep breaths to center himself before he started removing his clothes. It felt weird to be getting naked in a room with all these other naked guys but he managed to convince himself that it was just like changing in a locker room in school. 

Sam and Gabriel’d had two rounds before the even came here to take the edge off and help them last once they were on stage, but they still decided not to help each other with the oil and glitter except for the back where they couldn’t reach themselves. It wouldn’t do to get too worked up before they even got out there. Sam had gotten more comfortable with the spectators that Gabriel would snap up, but there was a big difference between that and real crowds with real people. He tried to remember the routine he and Gabriel had worked up but as they stood there about to go on, it all flew right out of his head. 

Gabriel took his hands and kissed him gently. “You’ll be good, Samsquatch. Trust me. Just relax and remember what we practiced.” Gabriel had intentionally built the routine in such a way that the beginning of it was mostly just Sam reacting to what he did rather than doing anything on his own. He knew that it would take a few minutes before Sam managed to get into it enough to fully participate. He was experienced enough solo that he could easily pull off something great on his own if Sam chickened out though, and he made sure to tell him that, to lessen the pressure on him a bit. 

Sam managed to hit the stage with him, and true to Gabriel’s prediction, it didn’t take long before the crowd was driving Sam higher rather than tempting him to run in terror. They had arranged for Gabriel to lose any particular articles of clothing first, so Sam slowly and sensually removed Gabriel’s vest followed by his shirt which was the cue for Gabriel to lift his leg all the way up to Sam’s shoulder and lean back, creating a perfect arch with his back and causing his erection to stick straight up in the air, where Sam slowly rubbed up his leg and over it before Gabriel did a little flip, followed by another minute of dancing before Gabriel was removing Sam’s upper layers as well. 

Sam then dropped to his knees and rubbed against Gabriel’s hard cock with his nose as he slowly undid the archangel’s pants lowering them even more slowly, and then giving a hard lick up the engorged member as he stood and positioned himself behind Gabriel with him facing the crowd and ran his hands enticingly over every inch of Gabriel’s perfect skin, stopping to give a few short pumps to his cock along the way, as Gabriel moved against him in perfect time with the music. Finally it was Sam’s turn to finish disrobing and the hunter felt a certain measure of his nerves returning as Gabriel undid his pants. The archangel had to use his hands on the hunter’s hips to keep him moving as he slid them slowly down, but the cheers of the crowd soon had Sam back into it, and the hard kiss that Gabriel pressed to the tip of his length definitely helped. 

The hardest part for Sam to get when they were practicing was keeping up the show while lost in the heat of passion, but he managed to pull it off. Not quite as well as some might have, but well enough. Especially for a first real show. After quite a bit of teasing, Gabriel was back on the pole, back arched away from it, at just the right height for Sam to suck him while standing. Sam’s hands running over Gabriel, and his body dancing to the music stayed in motion as he alternated taking the archangel in his mouth and pulling off to lick and kiss up his length. No way would he get Gabriel off that way, but he wasn’t supposed to. This was to give a show to the people watching. Neither of them were supposed to get off until the grand finale, if then.

That only lasted for a few minutes before they were back in the dance, making liberal use of the pole and a lot of touching and teasing over each other’s bodies. They returned to that position every so often, but couldn’t stay there for long lest the audience get bored. Finally, as the last song started, so did the end of their dance. Sam bent down, ass facing the crowd, and pulled his cheeks apart, giving them a good look before Gabriel turned him slightly and pressed into him and the crowd went nuts. This was the kind of show that they rarely got, mostly because of the fact that using condoms would ruin the image so only committed couples generally went there and they were pretty rare in this business. Once Gabriel was in, Sam stood, arching his back and pressing his hips back as hands and bodies continued the dance and they both tried to hold on until the end of the song. They had both been on the verge for a long time by now though, so it was a tossup whether they would manage. 

As it was, Gabriel had to choke Sam off about a minute before the song ended, and only his archangel self-control kept himself in check. When the last few bars of the song were blaring from the speakers, Gabriel released his tight grip on Sam’s cock and slammed himself in hard and fast a few more times before they were both coming. When they made it back to the locker room, the other dancers had nothing but congratulations and reassurances for Sam that he did great. They had about ten minutes to rest while the stage was cleaned, both of bodily fluids and the money that they would get 80% of at the end of the night and then they would be considered free for lap dances. This was the part that Sam was most worried about. Not so much as a matter of nerves, though that was part of it. It was one thing giving a sexual show with Gabriel as his partner, but with other people it would be much harder. More than that though, he was worried about how he would react to Gabriel giving people lap dances. 

The archangel had told him many times how they meant nothing and most of the people who paid for lap dances were the type that he would never touch with a ten-foot pole even if he was single. The fact that since the bond, he could feel Gabriel’s emotions did help some too. He would be able to tell that Gabriel wasn’t nearly as turned on as he had to pretend to be. He just hoped that would be enough to keep his jealousy from flaring. He wasn’t normally a particularly jealous person, but this was the type of situation that might just get it going. Gabriel had given him lessons on how to give a good lap dance without taking things too far and how to stop hands that wandered to places they shouldn’t without making an issue of it, and definitely got a chance to put those skills to good use. They had told the manager ahead of time that they were only good for three lap dances each tonight, which made him happy as a clam. When there was a limited quantity like that, it had the potential to turn into a bidding war, and since the house kept 20% of everything they made, he stood to make out like a bandit. Especially after the show they had put on. 

Sam realized after the first lap dance that he had nothing to worry about. He could feel Gabriel’s indifference behind the mask he wore, and he barely even had time to pay attention to what he was doing before his own dance was starting. He knew that his mask wasn’t nearly as good as Gabriel’s but the guy didn’t seem to mind much so apparently it was good enough. Much to his surprise, the only one that crossed the line with the grabby hands was the only woman he danced for, and he was easily able to use Gabriel’s techniques to discourage it without taking away from the enjoyment of the dance. Needless to say, by the end of the night he was on an adrenaline high and dragged Gabriel off to their room for some more fun before they even counted their earnings for the night. 

It was morning before they got around to that, and Sam’s jaw dropped as he recounted it. “That’s…that’s more than ten thousand dollars. In one night. For two hours worth of effort. Is this for real?” 

Gabriel chuckled. “That is pretty high, but the tandem shows always bring in a little more, and the fact that we took it all the way helped. Also, with it being a Saturday night there was a bigger crowd than usual. I generally average about two thousand solo, with three weekdays and a weekend night,” he told him. 

“I never realized I could make so much…” Sam said staring at the piles of cash, wide-eyed. 

“And for doing something so fun,” Gabriel added with a grin. After that they ended up dancing together twice a week. One weekday night and one weekend night. Now Sam knew how Gabriel had managed to get so rich. With that kind of income, and not having to worry about having to pay for things very often with his ability to just snap up anything he needed, it wasn’t at all surprising. 

It was another few months before they heard from Dean again. He had managed to come to terms with their relationship and even came to stay with them in Amsterdam for a while. The look on his face when he absentmindedly stumbled into the club where Sam and Gabriel were dancing brought Gabriel so much joy he could barely even look at Dean for weeks without bursting into laughter. Even Sam started laughing at it once the embarrassment wore off. He stopped protesting the arrangement when he saw the stacks of cash that they were counting the mornings after. That, combined with Sam’s assurances that he loved it and wasn’t being coerced in any way, quieted his objections. He did demand that they tell him when they would be dancing so he could make sure to be far away during those times and they laughingly agreed.


End file.
